This Is What It Feels Like
by SoulInAForeignLand
Summary: Severus Snape miraculously survives the war and does his best to move on. Odessa Gayle is a new professor at Hogwarts after it reopens, and she's hiding more secrets than anyone can ever imagine. Rated M for cursing, graphic sex, adult situations and language, and violence.
1. Author Notes and Prologue

**Author's Foreword**

The tale of Severus Snape was beautifully written by Rowling, including its end. Although I was incredibly sad and extremely weepy about Snape's death, it was appropriate he died to hopefully find peace and happiness in the afterlife that he was not permitted to enjoy in life.

Despite this, I would, as many other fan writers and readers do, like to imagine what would have happened had he survived the ordeal with Voldemort. With Lily and Dumbledore dead, Harry safe, and the Dark Lord truly defeated, what direction would the life of Severus Snape take?

Abused, manipulated, frightened, rejected, and unloved, with what had been his life mission now at an end, where would he go? What would he do? Is he ruined forever, or would he be able to find value in a life after the war?

This is what this story explores.

**Content and Writing Procedures**

This story contains graphic sex scenes and adult situations. Possible cursing and graphic violence may be included. If you are under the age of 18, you should not be reading this story. There are plenty of age appropriate stories elsewhere for you to enjoy.

If you are looking for immediate smut, I'm afraid you may have to wait for it. This is Severus Snape we're talking about. Undoubtedly he's a virgin, and he's not one to thaw quickly. He is, after all, still in love with Lily.

The portrayal of Severus Snape is based not only on Harry Potter canon, but also on Alan Rickman's brilliant representation from the film adaptations. It would be appropriate to picture Alan Rickman as such in this story. I based the physical appearance of Odessa Gayle on a younger Cate Blanchett, but I won't be offended if you conjure your own idea of what she may look like.

Also, do not expect key characters from Harry Potter to play any more of a part in this story than to help move it along. This is Snape and Odessa's story, and their's alone. No other storylines will be explored.

Check back on chapters periodically. I review my work frequently and correct errors as well as reword sentences to help the story flow better. Additionally, I may post a chapter only to add or change some parts later during my review, if I deem it better for the explanation of the storyline and portrayal of the characters. I don't want to wait on putting out a chapter simply because I have not 'sat' on it long enough, if I can help it.

**Reviews**

To flamers and trolls I say this: hater's gunna hate. I don't care.

I welcome and encourage all constructive criticism. There will be readers out there who will know certain aspects of the HP Universe better than I, and I welcome your corrections. I want to stay not only close to canon, but to the spirit of who Rowling intended Snape and her other characters to be. My hope is that this will be one of the best S.S. fanfics that you have read.

**Disclaimer**

The Harry Potter franchise in its entirety belongs to its respective owners. I do not list them here because I do not know who owns what. None of it belongs to me, however. Any poems or lyrics belong to their respective owners. The character of Odessa Gayle and her story is entirely of my own creation. If you for some reason want to play with her, just ask first. I am making no gain, monetary or otherwise, from writing this fan fiction. This is purely for the enjoyment of myself and its readers. Thank you.

_Prologue_

***_And__ I don't even know how I survive_**

**_I won't make it to the shore without your light_**

**_No, I don't even know if I'm alive_**

**_Without you now_**

**_This is what it feels like._**

Severus Snape did not expect to survive the war. If he were honest with himself, not only did he not expect to survive, he also did not want to. When Lily died, he was in the depths of despair. When he believed Voldemort defeated the first time, he was at a loss of what to do with his attentions having spent the majority of his life in the company of Death Eaters, plotting at first to aid the Dark Lord's cause, then spying for Dumbledore.

But Albus gave him the solution: watch after the Boy Who Lived. Voldemort would return. Severus would need to spy. So he lived for that day, using his anger, despair, and love for Lily as motivation to continue on. For once the war was over, whether the Dark Lord won or not, Severus knew he would not be alive to see it, so he did not dwell on what to do if he did.

But he did survive. Somehow, some way, Severus Snape survived Voldemort. He was barely holding on to life when he was retrieved. He was told, when he finally regained consciousness, that it took weeks and weeks for him to recover, far longer than it should have using magic. Severus knew why. He simply no longer had the will to live. He didn't even know why they had saved him. He was the enemy, after all; or at least he was in their minds.

Of course he stood trial. The Ministry of Magic, however, already ascertained his memories from Potter; the trial was merely a formality. Despite protests, he was declared innocent. It was conditional, however. Severus had to name names and give details of his work and of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's operation if he was to escape Azkaban. He gave, dispassionately, all the information they wanted. That's not to say he cared whether or not he went to Azkaban. If he would have been convicted, he would have gone without a fight. It didn't matter to him whether he was free or not. He hadn't be free ever since he took the dark mark, and he somehow always knew Lily's rejection and death would not be enough punishment for all the mistakes he made in life. Record of his memories were to be kept confidential. Naturally, people in the ministry couldn't help discussing it and soon rumors both true and untrue of the former Hogwarts' professor spread.

Hogwarts was nearly finished being repaired when he recovered from his injuries. Minerva McGonagall was given the task of Head Mistress when it reopened. All surviving students and professors were welcomed back, and most of them did indeed return. Except for Severus Snape. Despite Minerva's coaxing and protests (having been cleared by the Ministry, they could hardly deny her selection of Snape, even if throngs of witches and wizards were set against him), he turned down the post of teaching either Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most professors were silently relieved.

Potter and other members of the Order tried to visit him several times at Spinner's End. Severus avoided them on all accounts. It was true he had grown to care for Lily's son over the years, realizing him not to be so much like his father after all. Despite the fact, he wanted nothing to do with the boy. He wanted nothing to do with _any_ of them. If was bad enough he had to put hexes and enchantments on and around his residence to keep angry mobs away.

Away. He had to get away. To where, he didn't know. Anywhere in the world had to be better than here. Oh, if only he had died…

*_This Is What It Feels Like_, performed by Armin Van Buuren.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One - Full Circle_

_**Two and a half years later...**_

As Professor Odessa Helene Gayle walked briskly down the corridors of Hogwarts to attend dinner, heads of both students and staff turned. Heads were always turning for Professor Odessa Helene Gayle.

Her eyes were a startling shade of clear, deep blue-green. Almond shaped, they were a little too large in her face; but not large enough to be grotesque. They were spread slightly too far apart; but not enough for one to think of it strangely. Her nose was straight, rounded at its end, yet prominent; but not prominent enough to be considered too large. Her lips were full and pink, and a bit too wide; but not wide enough for it to broker issue. Her frame was slender and lithe, and her complexion was so very, very pale; but (of course) wasn't pale enough to seem sickly. Her hair seemed to be the most ordinary thing about her. Long and thick, it was unlike the rest of her characteristics: a _straightforward_ pale red, glinting gold. Her clothing were likewise uncomplicated, simple black staff robes and an oval-shaped gold locket around her slender neck that fell over her collar bone.

Overall, people generally found her quite attractive…although, with her strange features, they never could quite put a finger as to why, often gawking at her as if trying to solve a puzzle.

Aside from her appearance, what Hogwarts' students and staff found _most_ interesting about Professor Odessa Helene Gayle was that she was American. She arrived shortly after the school was rebuilt, taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts (although, the school rumor went, she really wanted the position of Charms).

The staff only knew slightly more than the students. They knew her parentage hailed from Britain and was pure blood, but her family's immigration had been long ago. They knew she studied and graduated from the Salem Witches Institute, also studying two years as an exchange student at Hogwarts. She meant to graduate from Hogwarts, but returned to the States after the rise of You-Know-Who deemed study in Britain unsafe by her family. Although what family she had was mere speculation.

Curious for more information, inquiring staff secretly pulled records to show that Professor Odessa Helene Gayle was an excellent student at Hogwarts, excelling especially in Spells and Charms, and had a very lovely singing voice (which they had never heard her use). They were amazed to see that she had been promoted quickly during her study, faster than anyone probably in the history of the school. They were sure McGonagall knew more (she _was_ the one who hired her _after all_), but no one dared broach the topic with her.

As a colleague, Odessa was friendly, but distant. She was warm, but polite. She was helpful, but not solicitous. As a teacher, she was strict, but kind. No-nonsense, but fun. Demanding, yet empathetic. Indeed, her behavior and personality were almost as oddly appealing as her appearance.

"Good evening!" Her sing-song voice ran across the staff table as she offered a smile to each professor. That was usually the most conversation she volunteered at mealtimes, unless someone struck one up with her. As always, she positioned herself in a seat by Hagrid and began eating in her methodical way.

"Why good evenin' to you Professor Gayle! And how has yer day been?" asked Hagrid, as he did every evening.

As if on cue, Odessa offered him another of her strange, but beautiful, smiles and said (as she always did), "My day was well and thankfully uneventful."

With the usual grunt of assent in response, Hagrid began to eat and chat with the other professors. A few more attempts of conversation were made with Gayle from other staff, which she pleasantly responded in a way that would keep the discussion professional and brief. As always, she finished her meal first. As she was leaving, McGonagall stopped her with a smile.

"Oh, Odessa! If you could please see me in my office within the next hour, I have something rather important to discuss." she said.

Odessa returned the smile. "Of course, Headmistress."

* * *

McGonagall answered the brisk knock on her door with a "Come in!"

Odessa entered with her default smile. "Good evening, Minerva."

"Oh hello my dear, thank you for coming! Won't you have a seat?" Minerva walked around from behind her desk to greet the American professor.

"Thank you." Odessa slid into a chair while Minerva took the one beside her. "Everything is alright, I hope?"

Minerva sighed with a smile. "I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news."

"Oh." Odessa paused a moment. "Bad news first then, if you don't mind."

The headmistress leaned forward to place a hand upon Odessa's folded ones. "I'm afraid I need to replace you as professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Odessa's eyebrows shot up in surprise, her hands pulling away from Minerva's slightly. "Really? I was under the impression that I'm doing a good job at the post."

"Oh you are my dear!" Minerva said quickly, removing her hand. "It's only...well, no one knows this yet, so I am depending on you to keep this secret, alright?"

Odessa silently nodded, a puzzled look across her unusual features. "Of course."

"Very good." Minerva continued. "Well, you see, Severus Snape has contacted me and asked to return to Hogwarts to teach..." Her voice trailed off as she carefully watched for Odessa's reaction.

Eyes widening, Odessa blinked in surprise. "Is that right?"

"Yes." Minerva hurried on. "You see, he is the perfect candidate for Defense Against the Dark Arts, given his experience...and when he was taught before, he always wanted the position. Giving him this post would certainly help his transition back as a professor."

"Yes...yes, I see."

Minerva leaned forward again to place a hand on top of Odessa's. "My dear," she said gently, "I know what the last war cost you. And I know the rumors that run around about Severus Snape. But he _is_ a good man, and suffered much in bringing this war to an end. I do not want you made uncomfortable by his presence. No one knows better than I how difficult it might be to have him here again." At that, the headmistress glanced at Dumbledore's portrait.

Odessa said nothing for a long moment, following Minerva's gaze to Dumbledore. The portrait stared back at them, unmoving. Odessa stood suddenly, pulling her hands away from Minerva and turning her face away from the headmistress to gaze at Dumbledore.

"So I am to leave Hogwarts then?" Her voice was soft and probing.

"Oh no, of course not! And _this_ is the good news! Professor Flitwick has decided to take a year off on sabbatical. I have asked him to start it after the holiday break instead of waiting until summer. Professor Snape will be here for Spring classes, and you will take over the post of Charms, like you had originally wanted. We'll also depend on you to lead choir and be the head of House Ravenclaw. It's fortuitous that you were sorted into Ravenclaw while you studied here."

"Yes, that_ is_ good news." Odessa turned back to Minerva with her usual smile, only it seemed slightly more...sad? "Do you mind if I stay at Hogwarts over the break and prepare for the new position?"

Minerva returned her smile. "Of course my dear, and please, if you have any issues, with _anything_, come to me. You're a bright and intelligent witch, and I wouldn't want to lose you because you're uncomfortable with the changes."

Odessa gave a nod of agreement as she made her way to the door. "Thank you, I will Minerva. Good night!"

* * *

Severus drank quietly in a dark corner in The Three Broomsticks. Just arriving from Romania, he had reserved a room in the inn until Minerva gave him permission to move back into Hogwarts. It felt like he hadn't been back for ages, as if the last battle happened, somehow, in another life. The bitter emptiness that lingered inside him was the only indicator that told him otherwise.

He took another swig of his firewhiskey as he disdainfully eyed a rather fat, jolly, drunk patron almost topple out of his chair. Christmas was but a week and a half away. Everyone seemed so happy. He idly wondered what that would feel like, to be happy. When was the last time he was happy? The only time he could ever remember being truly happy was with Lily. Even then, those memories were often bittersweet. He had to think solely of Lily and erase all those horrible decisions that he made that kept her ever apart from him. It had been so long, so very long, and the bad, fresher memories seemed to overshadow the good ones...but the heart always remembers what the mind forgets. Severus was sure he was aggrandizing the good memories out of his love for her, but he didn't care. It was all he had left. He took another swig of the drink.

Thankfully, he had had something to direct his attentions after the war. Pressured over the outrage of his acquittal, the Ministry returned to him and said that _now _if he wanted to not to be imprisoned in Azkaban, he must help them track down Voldemort's errant followers. He traveled all over the world for two years trying to do just that, until the trail ran cold. At that point the Ministry had more of a handle on post-war matters and released him of his debt. At least, Severus assumed, for now. He knew that whenever the Ministry would need something of him, they could always threaten him with Azkaban. Although he originally did not care whether or not he was sent to Azkaban, he later came to his senses and decided that if he were imprisoned, he would rather be in a prison where he would not lose his mind. It was the only thing he had left to comfort him.

After arriving to his (surprisingly unharmed) Spinner's End residence (he was certain that someone would have figured a way sooner or later to sack and/or burn down the place), he realized that his real home had always been Hogwarts and there is where he should return. He was grateful that Minerva had agreed to speak to him, much less have him back at the school. He knew the trouble she must be taking for allowing him back, and even he wondered why she was doing it. Surely there would be a drop in attendance at the very least. At the very most, well...he didn't want to think about that. None of this seemed to phase Minerva, however. She actually seemed very glad to hear from him. Severus knew she wanted to ask him all sorts of questions, but he volunteered nothing and, thankfully, she didn't pry.

As Severus finished his drink and retired to his room for the evening, he wondered for the umpteenth time what would happen if he found he couldn't remain (whether by force or choice) at Hogwarts. As he readied for bed, he pushed the query into the back of his mind once more, in the place where all the unpleasant quandaries he didn't want to think about were stored. He decided to think of Lily instead, and fell into a dream where he and her were together, and all was well...


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two - Furniture and a Raven_

A week later the only person to greet Severus Snape when he arrived at Hogwarts was Minerva. She didn't bother making excuses for the other staff. They both knew why no one else welcomed him back. It was just as well. He valued the solitude. The real challenge would be to get past the stares and whispers.

Hogwarts was quiet. As it was the end of the Winter Term, most students already returned home and professors were busy grading and tidying up before the holiday. As Minerva led him to his former - now renovated - chambers in the dungeon, he didn't expect to see anyone. No doubt they were doing their best to stay out of his way. He would be surprised if any of them stayed through the holidays, even though Christmas was only a few days away.

His musings were interrupted when something green caught the corner of his eye. Severus quickly glanced to the left, down the corridor. A woman in a green gown with long, pale red hair stood staring at him. Severus stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowing as he tried to place her. Something about her features seemed so...familiar. But the memory was elusive.

Her impossibly large eyes – were they blue or green? – widened slightly in surprise as their gazes locked. Severus' eyes tore from their gaze to follow her small, pale hand that fluttered to her chest where it grasped a delicate, gold locket. He began to walk toward her. She slowly retreated backwards, her hand dropping from the locket against what was now heaving, flushed skin at her chest and neck. He picked up his pace to catch her just as Minerva called out to him.

"Severus! Where are you going? The dungeon is this way!"

Severus paused to turn. "I'll only be a moment, Minerva." He turned back to the woman. She seemed to have evaporated into thin air, as if she never existed. Tilting his head, he briskly walked in the direction he was sure she must have fled. Minerva already caught up with him.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

As if entranced, he didn't stop walking, Minerva hurrying at his side. "There was a women here in a green dress just a moment ago. Did you see her?"

"Professor Gayle? She's our new Charms Mistress and Head of House Ravenclaw."

That stopped Severus. Gayle? Yet again familiar but elusive. "Did Flitwick not return to teach?"

"He did, but he's going on sabbatical for a year." Minerva smiled weakly. "Come, let's get to your rooms. I'll update you on everything."

Severus reluctantly followed Minerva the rest of the way to his rooms, the woman's oddly beautiful face burning into his memory.

* * *

"- so I suppose you might want to redecorate a little." Minerva finished, wringing her hands as Severus surveyed his chambers.

"Now _why_ would the woman choose to live down here?" he muttered, more to himself than Minerva as he surveyed his old quarters. He chose to live here because it kept him away from everyone else. Even _he_ found it bleak and unwelcoming...which Gayle seemed to remedy. He barely recognized the place. "Why didn't she choose a different apartment?"

"I did give her a choice, but she insisted on living down here. She said she would enjoy the solitude." Minerva was glancing around too. Professor Gayle had left new furniture behind instead of taking it with her, which seemed odd. He certainly had no use for it. It was all mahogany with green, ivory, and gold accents. All of the furnishings Severus remembered were gone. The walls were painted in a similar color scheme. One green wall had a flock of sparkling white and gold birds flying gracefully across it. Leading them was a large, beautiful black raven. Birds were featured prominently in the small apartment, but the raven most of all. Curious.

"Professor Gayle seems _unnaturally_ fond of birds." he said dryly, staring at the large raven.

"Yes. The raven is, actually, her Patronus. I suppose it helps make her happy, looking at it." Minerva smiled sadly. "Poor girl, she's been through so much."

Severus turned sharply towards the headmistress from the bird wall. "Her _Patronus_?"

"I suppose it has to do with House Ravenclaw. It was her house when she studied here."

He turned back, slowly staking out a hand to touch the animated raven. Even though he barely touched it with his finger, it glowed brighter under his hand while a feeling of peace and warmth began to flow through him...

Severus immediately snatched his hand away, still staring. "Yes...I'll need to redecorate. Do you know what happened to all the furniture?"

"I'm afraid I don't. You'd have to ask her yourself." Minerva hesitated, placing her hand on a chair to steady herself. "I...I know it's been difficult, Severus, with the war, with everything that happened."

He turned his head to her with a questioning raise of his eyebrow. Minerva hurried on.

"It's just with the rumors and everything..." She fluttered her hands. "It's been terribly unfair to you-"

Severus sighed. "Minerva-"

"No, you'll hear me out, Snape." She glared, as if daring him to defy her. Severus said nothing. "It's been terribly unfair to everyone, but you most of all. You were put in an impossibly difficult position. It's not right what people are saying about you. I trusted Dumbledore _then_, and I trust him _now_. I believe what he said about you, no matter what rumors run around." She lifted her head. "Now that's all I wanted to say about the matter, and I won't bring it up again. Dinner is within an hour, and I _do_ expect you to be there."

Severus turned his head back to stare at the raven as Minerva started for the door. It stared back at him now, it's dark eyes unreadable. Before the headmistress could leave, he called out, "You said Professor Gayle has been through so much...what did you mean?"

Minerva paused before answering. "Her entire family died in the second war."

Before he could say anything else, the headmistress was gone.

* * *

When Severus arrived late for dinner, all conversation suspended. He quickly noticed all were sitting together, save the young woman - Gayle - he noticed earlier in the corridor. She was sitting a chair apart from everyone. Her plate was empty in front of her while one hand held a book and the other held an apple. She didn't look up as the others did when he entered. Realizing that the only chairs available were on either side of her, he chose the one that would place her between him and the rest of the staff. Once he was seated, conversation resumed little by little.

Severus made a point to scoot his chair a little further away from Odessa. Although her familiarity was bothering him and he wanted his bloody furniture back, he was in no mood to converse. No sooner had he filled his plate than a sweet, alto voice quietly came from his left. "Good evening, Professor Snape."

He glanced up. Those otherworldly, big eyes were staring at him, bright and sharp. It was somewhat unnerving. She offered a small, polite smile and an outstretched hand. "I'm Odessa Gayle. I believe we met earlier? I'm the new Charms professor and Head of House Ravenclaw."

Severus offered his trademark smirk, followed by default silky sarcasm, pointedly ignoring her hand. "Ah yes, Ms. Gayle. Although _why_ you ran away instead of making your acquaintance in the corridor has left me puzzled."

Smile not changing, Odessa dropped her hand, closed her book, and picked up her half-eaten apple as she stood. Leaning behind him, pressing her mouth close to his ear, she whispered so only he could hear, "I wasn't brave enough at the time to speak to the man who killed my brother." She pulled away, standing up again, and said loudly with her expression unchanging, "Good evening, Professor Snape."

All eyes were divided between her and Severus as she left, undoubtably wondering about what had just happened. Severus barely noticed. His thoughts were racing as to what Gayle meant by that. Kill her brother? Was that why the last name was so familiar to him? But he had killed no one, save Dumbledore. He suddenly lost his appetite. He waited a few moments after she left, not wanting to catch her as he made his own exit. After a minute or two, he headed towards the library.

_Gayle, Gayle, Gayle..._

Severus finally found it. It was the surname of a line of wizards and witches, seemingly of pureblood nature as far back as their history began. The family had immigrated to the United States hundreds of years ago, although it didn't give the reason. There was a list of ancestors, but that was it. The names last listed were Oden and Helene Gayle. Had someone erased the information? It was abnormal to find so little on what would seem to be a powerful wizarding family. There wasn't even a list of affiliations or abilities. No doubt he should have heard of them given his own prior obsession with purebloods, as well as the Dark Lord's cause. Was that why the name sounded familiar to him? There weren't even any maiden names listed for Severus to cross reference with the family. If he wanted that information, he would have to look into every known pureblood lineage to see if there was any mention of members being married into the Gayle family.

Someone was hiding something, that much Severus was certain. If they were going to this great a length to erase even basic information, their secret must be very large indeed. Had the information been erased to escape Voldemort's attention, and thus his attempts of recruitment? Times were still dark. He knew as well as anyone that not all of Voldemort's throng had died or been captured. There were many still dangerous and at large. Severus knew that Voldemort intended, once he had killed Potter and had a secure footing in Europe, to spread across the world. There were whispers that the Dark Lord had a foundation being laid in the States while he warred in Britain, although Severus never found need to ask him if that were true. Perhaps there was a darker reason the information was erased: the Gayle family didn't want the victor of the second war to know they had been aligned with Voldemort. Of course, none of this answered the question of why Gayle thought he killed her brother.

Severus searched for Odessa in the student records next, along with anyone with her last name. Minerva had mentioned she was in Ravenclaw. What he found completely confounded him. At the age of 13, she was placed solely into 5th Year classes. Dumbledore himself signed off on it. Her marks on all her tests and exams were perfect. He checked the year. Although younger than he, she had been one academic year behind him. How did he not remember her? And why the hell had she been advanced that far and that quickly? Many brilliant and talented witches and wizards had walked these halls, but none of them had been advanced at that pace. It was unheard of. If that were the case, she might be far more powerful that she seemed. He would have to tread carefully. How ironic if she ended up being an _American_ Death Eater? But if Gayle was involved in something that seedy, why return to Hogwarts? To Britain? And if she had been a Death Eater, why was this the first time he was meeting her?

Odessa Gayle just jumped to the top of Severus Snape's list of priorities. Besides...he really _did_ want that damned furniture back.


	4. Chapter Three

**_***If you have not read Chapters One and Two within the past few days, please take time to review them and the prologue before you read this chapter. They are updated with additional information. Thank you for reading! I appreciate your feedback and critiques!***_**

_Chapter Three_ - _Everyone Has Their Secrets_

When Snape arrived outside of Odessa Gayle's door he could hear an odd sort of music playing.

_***Hope dangles on a string,**_

**_Like slow spinning redemption,_**

**_Winding in and winding out,_**

**_The shine of it has caught my eye, _**

**_And roped me in,_**

**_So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing,_**

**_I am captivated, I am..._**

**_Vindicated,_**

**_I am selfish,_**

**_I am wrong,_**

**_I am right,_**

**_I swear I'm right,_**

**_Swear I knew it all along,_**

**_And I am flawed,_**

**_But I am cleaning up so well,_**

**_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself…_**

Something about the words of that ridiculous-sounding song tightened Severus' throat. He banged loudly and quickly upon the wooden door before he gave into the temptation to reflect upon those lyrics. He heard the music being turned off and a second later, the door opened a crack to reveal Gayle's seemingly depthless eyes.

She eyed him silently for a long moment before greeting him coolly. "Professor Snape, to what do I owe this honor?"

His voice was smooth and dry. "You removed the previous furniture from my quarters. I was hoping you could enlighten me as to where I could find these...items."

She narrowed her eyes at him, as if sizing him up, before stepping to the side and opening the door wider. "Won't you come in, professor?" Surprised, Severus hesitated. Why was she asking him inside? But as he did want to learn more about her, this was the perfect opportunity to get a glance around her space.

It was clear that Gayle had already settled into Flitwick's chambers. The sitting room, at least, was styled in a similar fashion as his apartment was earlier. Same color scheme, the birds, and even that damned raven which - for some odd reason - he found extremely irritating. A glass of red wine and a closed book sat on a side table by a chair that was nestled to the blazing hearth. He glanced at the book in hopes of reading the title or author, but no such luck. It was blank. The source of the music from before was nowhere to be seen. There was another chair and side table by the fire, book shelves filled with binders and books of titles he couldn't read, a liquor cabinet, and a coat rack where a few cloaks and even a muggle coat were hanging along with winter scarves and hats.

As he turned to Odessa, Severus realized what state she was in. She wore only a gold-colored house robe and her hair, that had been pinned back when he saw her before, was let down and falling almost to her waist in soft curls. Her mouth was stained with the wine and her fair skin was flushed with what he assumed was from the heat of sitting close to the fire. He was suddenly uncomfortable with her vulnerability and the intimacy it implied.

"Please, won't you have a seat? Would you care for some wine?"

"No."

A long pause and stare between them. Odessa broke it by brushing by him to resume sitting by the fire, tucking her feet underneath her. She took a long, slow drink of her wine, not breaking eye contact with Snape.

"Is that all you came for, Snape? To ask about your furniture?" Her voice was borderline sarcastic. He returned in like.

"Is there something _else_ I should have to say to you?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe an apology for killing my brother?"

"If you are so _convinced_ that I did, why ask me in and offer wine, much less continue at Hogwarts?"

"Maybe I believe in second chances."

Severus snorted at that. "_Right_, of _course_ you do. My furniture, Ms. Gayle. Where is it?"

She was fiddling with her locket again. "I don't know. I asked Flitch to take it away for me. I suppose he stored it somewhere."

"_Thank _you." He turned to leave abruptly, dark robes billowing. Her voice made him pause as he opened the door to step out.

"My brother's name was Oden Gayle. Goodnight, professor."

* * *

Severus' first thought was to go to Minerva with his suspicions, but he wasn't certain how she would handle it. Moreover, he didn't want the Ministry catching wind of his concerns. It would be a terrible thing for Professor Gayle if he were wrong. It would be a terrible thing to draw any additional attention to himself as well, unless it were of the upmost importance.

He kept a weathered eye on the new Charms mistress during the holiday break. He was always herded to sitting beside her at every meal, as no one seemed particularly eager to keep his company since he'd been back. While Snape wanted to make the most of gleaning information from her at these times, Odessa pointedly ignored him. He was somewhat glad about this, as social niceties were not his forte. Fortunately, those skills were not needed to be in Voldemort's inner circle. For Gayle, though, he quickly realized that he would have to be chummy with her to figure anything out, and past his interest in the oddities of her history, he had no desire to do so. Additionally, she showed not the slightest interest in exerting herself to extend any pleasantries toward him, much less offer any personal information. He supposed it had to do with this brother of hers, but he could find no information about Oden Gayle in the library and was at a loss where else to look.

It was just a week before the Spring term started before Severus caved in and brought the subject up to Minerva.

"What I'm about to say to you could be potentially dangerous to certain people if it got around. I hope I can trust that you will keep this between us."

The headmistress looked concerned. "Of course, Severus. What is the matter?"

He paused, collecting his thoughts as he ran his fingertips over some books. "Odessa Gayle."

"Yes?"

"...I looked up her surname in the library. Did you notice that all there is on what would seem to be a powerful, long-lived wizarding line has no more information than a list of ancestors?"

Minerva hesititated, glancing at Dumbledore's portrait. "Yes. I noticed that when she came to us as a student. It was so strange, Dumbledore advancing her to those classes. I don't believe such a thing has ever happened before in Hogwarts history, and for an exchange student at that! I brought it up with Albus, but he assured me he knew what he was doing. Of course I brought up the lack of information on her family as well, but he didn't seem concerned with that any more than he did with promoting the girl. When she showed up after the war, wanting a job, I found her to be talented, intelligent, and good-natured, nothing sordid. And Albus was so comfortable with having her here before, and she was such a good student when she studied here, that I didn't worry about the omissions to her family history."

He was taken aback. What had Dumbledore been up to? Severus supposed he shouldn't be surprised that he had been involved in this. Was _Dumbledore _the one who erased the information? Nothing was adding up.

Minerva interrupted the silence of Severus' thoughts. "You think Gayle is dangerous?" her voice was quiet. "Albus never mentioned her to you?"

He pursued his lips. "No, he did not. I don't know what he knew about Gayle, or her family, or why he wasn't concerned about information being erased from the library, or why he advanced her so quickly, but..." He trailed off for a long moment, thinking. "I could think of reasons both good and sinister as to why these oddities took place." He looked out the balcony of Dumbledore's - no, it was Minerva's now, wasn't it? - study at the full moon. "I'm assuming that Professor Gayle hasn't done or said anything to raise alarm?"

Minerva snorted. "No, not at all. Quite the opposite. She's well admired by both students and staff. She's a wonderful teacher, very good with the students."

"Is there anything you can tell me about her family? You said they died in the second war?"

"Yes. She had a brother and parents, I'm not sure about extended family. I do believe, though, that her brother passed in the first war."

That pricked up Severus' ears. "Do you know how he died?"

Minerva sighed. "I'm not sure. Something with the Death Eaters, I believe."

Severus' heart sped up slightly. "She said her brother's name was Oden Gayle."

"That's right. He was named after their father."

He paused before he spoke next. "She accuses _me_ of killing him."

Minerva gasped. "Did you...?"

Exasperated, he waved his hand, turning sharply from the night sky. "No, of course not. I don't know why she thinks I'm responsible. I'm hoping if I find out I could understand this mystery." _  
_

Minerva was quiet. "I wish I could help you more. I'm ashamed to admit that I don't know much about Odessa personally. Perhaps you could ask her yourself? No, I suppose that'd be a horrid thing to do."

"How did her parents die?"

"I'm not sure, I assumed it was fighting Voldemort."

"Any suitors? A husband? Children?"

"No, no...although she did mention once that she had been in love, but the gentleman did not return her affections."

"I suppose he was American."

"No, I believe it was a student she met here at Hogwarts. She was very tightlipped about it. She said she met someone when she returned to the States, but he passed away in the war also." Minerva's voice was sad. "Poor girl. There has been too much death. For all of us."

Severus' brow furrowed. "He died in the war? I don't remember any American wizards involved."

"Perhaps Voldemort had agents in the States?"

"Not that I know of, but that doesn't mean he didn't." He stepped closer to Minerva. "I cannot lie to you, there are still many of the Dark Lord's followers still at large. I have a feeling there is more to Professor Gayle's story than meets the eye, and it may be connected to Voldemort."

"Or," the headmistress murmured, "She is trying to escape from the terror of the last war, like so many of us are."

* * *

As Severus left the headmistress' quarters with the decision to return to his own, he saw Professor Gayle pacing down a corridor, lantern in hand. Intrigued, and hoping to discover any scrape of evidence of her mysterious past, Severus quietly followed her. She went up to the roof. He waited several moments before following her there, knowing there would be no where to hide once on top.

Her back turned to him at the roof's edge when he entered, Severus caught up with Gayle in time to see her effortlessly conjure a large raven-formed Patronus without a wand; a shocking feat of power indeed. It soared out into the night sky, shimmering brilliantly, larger and brighter than any Patronus he had ever seen.

"_W__here_ are you sending that Patronus?" Voice dry, Severus had snuck up almost a yard behind her. There was still something bothering him about the raven, but he couldn't understand what.

Odessa turned sharply at his voice. Severus was speechless for a moment. Her eyes, skin, and hair was luminous in the cold moonlight. Indeed, she appeared to have swallowed her own moon and was glowing from the inside out. Quiet tears fell like diamonds down her pale face from those otherworldy eyes. Her red-gold curls were pulled up in a bun, but some had escaped and fell around her face. Despite her obvious emotional upheaval, her voice was calm, steady, and...cold.

"_Dare _you ask such a thing, _professor_?"

He knew he was intruding, and didn't have a good enough reason of which to accuse her of any crime or misdemeanor. Severus didn't respond, studying her instead to find some clue as to why she was conjuring the Patronus charm on the rooftop at night. Unfortunately, there was none.

"Are you _stalking_ me, _professor_?" she pressed.

There was somewhat of a standoff as they stood apart from each other, staring. Snape finally accepted the challenge. "_Hardly._ Simply wondering what you're _hiding_."

When she didn't answer, he stepped closer to her. "I do not know how your brother died, Ms. Gayle, but I can assure you that if I had any part in it, I would have remembered. Seeing as I do not remember, I can only conclude that I had nothing to do with his death."

Her pink mouth formed a line. "You were a Death Eater, weren't you? Yes? Well it was the Death Eaters and Voldemort that killed him. You are guilty by association." She picked up the lantern and cloak at her feet and tried to brush past him. Severus sidestepped quickly to block her exit.

"_Don't_ play games with me, Ms. Gayle."

Odessa snorted, staring up at him defiantly. "Games? And what games would _that_ be?"

"You may have everyone else fooled, but I know you're hiding something." Snape accused. "I _will_ find out what it is, sooner or later."

The blue-green pools of her eyes narrowed in response. "Is that a threat?"

"I prefer to see it as a promise."

The two professors now stood a little more than a foot apart, staring at each other again as if daring the other to make a move. With a sigh, Odessa broke first, moving forward to pass Snape.

"Everyone has their secrets, professor." she said sharply. "_You_ of all people should understand that."

Severus said nothing, only grabbed her small, delicate wrist as she tried walked past to prevent her from leaving. He opened his mouth to retort, but at the feeling of her frantic pulse under his fingers, he furrowed his brow and glanced down at their hands in surprise. Severus was lifting his head back up when a sharp pain hit him across the left side of his face.

"Let go of me." Odessa hissed.

Shocked, Severus stared at her. "Did you just _slap_ me?"

"Take your _fucking _hands off me." In the bright moonlight Severus could tell her pale skin was flushed pink and her large eyes sparked at him while her pulse continued to race wildly in his hand.

In defiance, Severus held onto her wrist a moment longer, staring unblinkingly into her eyes, before releasing her hand with a flourish. Odessa rubbed the offended wrist with her other hand, backing away from Snape, glaring at him the whole time.

"A bit _dramatic_, aren't we? I _will_ find out what you're hiding, Ms. Gayle." he said. "I _promise _you that."

She lifted her head. "The war is over, Snape." With that, she disappeared.

*_Vindicated_, Dashboard Confessional


	5. Chapter Four

**_***Fourth chapter is being posted a little earlier than planned due to plans I have this weekend. There is a little bit of smut in this chapter. If you're not ok with graphic sex or cursing, please do not read. If you have not read the previous chapters recently, please read them before you read Chapter Four. They may have details you haven't read before. Reviews and critiques are warmly welcomed!***_**

_Chapter Four - Rude Awakening_

The rest of the week was uneventful. Severus continued to keep watch on Gayle, but she somehow always eluded him. He was too busy readying for returning students and classes to put any real effort into tailing her, which seemed to really be the only course of action he could take at the moment. He was sure he could find some scrap of information from the Ministry, but raising any kind of attention toward himself in his unfortunate position wouldn't be wise.

There were many absences in returning attendance this term, and no one had to wonder why. His students, some of whom had been expecting to see Gayle, were terrified of him. He was used to intimidating his students, but this was a whole new level of fear. His reputation proceeding him, there was zero misbehavior in his classes. At least some good was coming out of the situation. Even the Slytherian students were far more impeccably behaved than he could ever remember.

"I've heard you've been scaring my students."

He turned sharply towards Gayle's voice. She continued to be his only companion at meals, and that was solely by process of elimination of seats. She still ignored him and had started to go out of her way to do anything to cause inconvenience; certain little annoyances here and there.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "Why, Ms. Gayle, what a relief…I thought you had lost your voice." His tone dripped of venom.

She smiled wickedly, maintaining eye contact with him as she brought her teacup to her lips. He hated when she did that. Those damned, big eyes of hers. They never seemed to miss anything. Sometimes he thought she could read his mind, although he knew that was an impossible feat.

"I believe if we're going to discuss '_scaring_' people," he continued, "We should bring up the fact that no one wants to sit next to _you_ any more than they want to sit next to _me_."

Odessa unexpectedly laughed. Severus' face maintained its expression, but he was surprised. He never heard her laugh before. It actually sounded genuine.

"Yes, I'm _sure_ the seats on either side of me stay empty because everyone is _afraid _of me." She smiled sweetly at him. It was a pretty smile, her large doe-eyes shining at him. "_You're_ not afraid of me, though. Why is that?"

His smile was cheerless. "I've seen far scarier creatures than you, Ms. Gayle. You are nothing compared to what I've dealt with."

She sobered suddenly. "I seriously doubt that, professor."

Severus narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to scan her thoughts. If she was as talented as recorded though, he didn't want her to take notice that he was trying to read her mind. "And why is that?"

She offered a small, sad smile. "You're not the only one who is afflicted with love and did everything they could to save the person they loved."

He said nothing, surprised again that she was suddenly sharing personal information with him. "Why Ms. Gayle, I do believe you are opening up to me." His voice was silky and slightly mocking. "Why the change of heart?"

Ignoring his quip, Odessa leaned into his personal space, pressing her lips uncomfortably close to his ear. "I just wanted you to know that you're not the only one who's hurting." she whispered. "But that doesn't mean that I have something sinister to hide because of my past, any more than you do. Let sleeping dogs lie, Snape."

He resisted the shiver that traveled down his spine at her close proximity. The faint scent of honey and jasmine that always accompanied her filled his senses with her closeness. "_Gladly_." he said, matching the volume of her own voice. "As soon as you tell me why the information on your family was erased and why you were promoted so quickly in school. And while we're at it, why don't you tell me how your family died."

She pulled away, glaring at him. "For someone who values his privacy, you sure don't mind invading others'." Her voice was flat.

"All _my_ secrets are out in the open now, the Ministry saw to _that_. I'm a threat to no one."

"And neither am I."

"That's yet to be seen. If you _really _don't pose a threat, why all the secrecy?"

"I like my privacy. You of all people should understand that."

Snape said nothing to that. Staring at each other, they had what was becoming one of their typical showdowns. He broke first.

"I had a reason for my secrecy."

"Yes, yes, you were a spy." She leaned forward again, but not as close. "So you told Lily that you loved her then? You didn't need to keep _that_ a secret to be a good spy…at least, not before you became a Death Eater." She looked innocently over her cup at him as she took another sip.

Severus resisted the urge to grab her, throw her up against the wall, and scream in that mockingly innocent face. "That's _none_ of your business." he hissed.

"Exactly. It's just as much of my business as my business is of yours."

For one of the few times in his life, Severus suddenly hated logic. They ate in silence for several minutes before Odessa piped up again. "If I answer your questions, will you leave me alone?" Her voice was cautious.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, yes you do. You've been stalking me ever since I've arrived. I'd hate to have to report that. It wouldn't look good, given your situation."

"Why offer information? Why not just file a report?"

"Because I don't want any trouble. I like it here. If you raise any suspicions about me to the Ministry, I could be deported."

"Very well, yes. I'll leave you alone if you answer my questions."

She studied his face for a moment before nodding. "I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow evening. Perhaps you could join me and we can talk then? My last class is at 4pm. I could meet you at The 3 Broomsticks afterward."

He regarded her coolly. "I'll be there."

* * *

**"Fuck!" he bit out. "Oh gods –"**

**Her cunt was so fucking wet and tight. It was only their second session, and thus his second time ever having sex, but he was sure pussy didn't get any better than this. Unless, of course, it was Lily's. He imagined sex with her would be incredible. **

**The girl writhed under him, her legs wrapped around his waist, but her wrists were tied above her head to the headboard of the bed so she couldn't touch him. He buried his face in her soft, honey and jasmine scented hair, breathing hard and expelling expletives. Her soft moans and cries echoed in his ears. **

**"Fuck, yes, yes…kiss me, kiss me Severus…" **

**She always asked that, even though he knew she knew that he wouldn't kiss her. She was a beautiful girl, but kissing was too intimate. He stopped thrusting for a moment, pulling back enough to look into her big, beautiful eyes while he grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck and yanked her head back. **

**"_Don't_****. Call. Me. Severus." He lightly slapped her across the face, only enough to sting, but not hurt or leave a mark. "And ****_don't_**** ask me to kiss you." He thrust into her, ****_hard_****, to punctuate his point. Her back bowed off the bed with a whimper in response. It was all Severus could do to keep from cumming, but he wanted to prolong their encounter. **

**"Flip over. All fours." **

**Without a word she clumsily moved to obey him. Yes, this was better. It was easier to imagine Lily with the girl on all fours. He firmly gripped his throbbing dick with one hand while the other grasped her hip. Using his hand to guide him, he slowly eased into her. _Fuck_****, she was still wet. Her pussy pulsed around him, gripping him, trying to suck him in deeper. He bit back a moan, but didn't quite succeed. She wiggled her hips slightly in eagerness. He smacked her ass. **

**"Stay. _Still_****."**

**Another moment and he was composed. As he slowly, gently pushed his thick, hard cock in and out of her, as he reached his hand around the girl's hips to rub her clit, he imagined it was Lily bowed before him. Every sweet-pitched gasp and groan the girl made, it was Lily's. The milky skin, Lily's. The red-gold hair, Lily's. Yes, it was better this way, for both of them. He could be more attentive if he thought of Lily. Of Lily and not this silly American _girl_****, Odessa Gayle…**

Severus woke with a start. He was breathing heavily and his covers seemed suffocating. He noticed his hand was firmly gripping his erect penis, which was gradually softening. The orgasm woke him. What the _bloody fucking hell_ was _that _dream?

He used to have sex dreams of Lily all the time. They were never as impersonal as this one though, and over the years those dreams became less and less frequent. But a sex dream in which he was his young, cold, demeaning self, fucking a fellow staff member? Never. _Ever_. And never had _any_ dream felt _that_ real. He tried to push it out of his mind as he washed himself. But the harder he tried, the more Gayle's big, beautiful eyes haunted him.

* * *

Severus arrived late to The 3 Broomsticks. After the dream he wasn't sure he wanted to see Gayle ever again. But his curiosity and concern over the mystery surrounding the woman won out and he found himself trudging through wet snow towards Hogsmeade as the sun slowly set. It took a moment, but he finally found Gayle sitting in the back of the establishment in a darkened, secluded corner.

As he approached her, Severus noticed she was wearing Muggle clothes. Or, at least, a woolen Muggle coat, scarf, and winter hat.

"Not warm enough for you?" He smirked. Secretly he was glad she was so well bundled. It was hard enough to get the images of her lithe, naked body out of his mind.

She rolled her eyes. "I see you're determined to make our every social interaction unpleasant." She glared at him. "I'm agreeing to giving you what you want, why not start acting a little kinder?"

He took the seat opposite of her and clasped his hands in front of him, responding with an expectant look but saying nothing.

"Aren't you going to order a drink?" she asked.

"No. But perhaps _you_ should since you're so cold."

"No, I'm fine."

Severus raised a hand, turning slightly to one side. "A brandy!"

Odessa scowled. "I _said_ I was _fine_."

He smiled sardonically. "Just trying to be _kinder_." A pub hand appeared, sitting the small glass of brandy in front of Severus. With one finger he pushed it across the table in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing more about the drink. "What is it you want to know?"

"Why is information on your family erased?"

Without breaking eye contact, she slowly leaned back in her seat. Severus suddenly felt like he was under a microscope. "I don't know - no no, don't talk - I honestly don't know. I believe Dumbledore did it as a way to hide my family from Voldemort. Wouldn't do to have anyone poking around and informing him on whose bloodlines are whose, even if they _are_ in the States. I don't know when he erased the information, perhaps right before the first war. If he _did_ do it, that is. I don't know anyone else who would."

He was silent for a long moment, watching her the same way she was observing him. She appeared to be telling the truth. "It still lists the names of your ancestors."

"Ancestors who are long dead."

"Even Oden and Helene Gayle?"

Her face hardened a little at that. "Those were my parents. Only my mother was dead at the time of the first war."

"So why wouldn't your father's name be erased then?"

"I don't know."

"How did your mother die?"

Gayle looked down in her lap. "I don't see how that's relevant."

Serverus said nothing. Then, "Are you going to drink your brandy?"

She glanced back up at him. "How do I know you haven't put something in it?"

Severus abruptly picked up the glass and took a small sip before setting it back down in front of her with a flourish. "Alright?"

She took a tentative sip of the drink with her eyes closed. "What else do you want to know?"

"Why were you promoted ahead of your year at Hogwarts?"

"It wasn't just Hogwarts. Salem too."

"Why?"

She shrugged a shoulder, opening her eyes and spinning her glass at the stem with one hand. "My bloodline produces very talented witches and wizards. Most students don't start any real magical learning until they're older, because of the laws. My family, however, did not believe in that practice and taught my sister, brother, and I as soon as we could understand. Earlier, actually, because we needed to learn how to control our abilities so we didn't hurt people, or ourselves. Needless to say, we were very advanced by the time we were ready for school. Schools wanted to have us, so they cut corners any way they could to meet my parents' expectations."

"...what happened to your brother and sister?"

"Dead." Her voice was flat. A moment, and then, "I suppose you'll want to know how they died too..."

"Yes."

"...my sister killed herself, just as my mother did. My brother was killed by a Death Eater in the first war. And since I know you'll want to know about my father, Voldemort killed him." Her gaze was defiant now, daring him to ask specifics. Severus remained quiet.

"You said you had been in love."

"Yes."

Severus waited for her to expound.

Odessa sighed. "My first, true love, didn't love me. He was in love with another. The second...well, I loved him very much, but I didn't fall in love with him. He was in love with me, but I couldn't love him back the same way. I still loved the first. I always have. Probably always will. I'm sure you understand what that's like."

He ignored her comment. "Are they both dead?"

"The second one is. Death Eaters. The first is alive and well."

"What are their names?"

"What are you, writing a book?"

"Merely wondering if you are as innocent as you seem, Ms. Gayle. I find it difficult to believe that I have never heard of you or your family before now, erased information or no."

Odessa pursed her lips together, hesitating for a moment. "The second's name was Alan Bates."

"American?"

"Yes. I met him as a student at Salem."

"And the one that's alive?"

"I'll keep his name to myself." Her tone brokered no argument. "If you're concerned he's a dark wizard, you needn't worry. He's a man of highest moral character. He's a threat to no one. We never really talk anymore anyway."

"Why is that?"

Her eyes probed his expressionless face for a moment. "Did you stay in touch with _Lily_ after she started dating James?"

Severus said nothing.

She leaned forward. "I didn't think so." she said pointedly.

Odessa just started to lean back when Severus snatched her left wrist, pulled it further across the table, and quickly whipped up her coat sleeve to reveal the underside of her forearm. It was smooth and white. No mark of any kind. His gaze shifted to her face. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Satisfied?"

He let go of her wrist a little rougher than necessary. "No. But it'll do for now."

She snorted. "For _now_?"

Severus smiled mirthlessly. "You surely don't expect me to just _believe_ you, do you?"

"No, of course not. Because that's what a _normal_ person would do."

"So clever, Ms. Gayle."

"I try, _Mr._ Snape."

There was another show down. Odessa broke first. "If you're not convinced, I don't know what else I can tell you. Although to be honest, I don't know why you're obsessing over this."

"There are still followers of the Dark Lord out there, Ms. Gayle. The fact is, your family on all accounts appears to be one of the most powerful pure-blood lines ever to exist. And yet, being one in the Dark Lord's inner circle, I have never heard of this family. That is incredibly unusual."

"I doubt any book said that we _were _one of the most powerful pure-blood lines ever to exist."

"No. It did not. Which is very telling in and of itself."

Odessa said nothing for a moment. "I told you. Someone, probably Dumbledore, erased it."

"Yes. And he obviously thought that whatever was recorded of your family would be so desirable to Voldemort that he _had_ to erase it. Erase information on _your _family, but why not anyone else's? Voldemort desired power. Your family in some way would be able to give it to him. And obviously, regardless of information being erased, Voldemort was persistent and _did_ find out about your family. And yet you still live while the rest of your family died." Severus leaned forward. "Why is _that_?"

Another showdown. Then, "I don't know what to tell you. I was hidden away."

"I find it difficult to believe that Voldemort would stop looking for you."

Odessa glanced down at her brandy glass. "He didn't. But there was only so much he could do from Britain. If he had defeated the Potter boy, I'm sure he would have found me." Her blue-green eyes flickered up to his face. "Eventually."

They were quiet for several moments. Severus was processing everything she said while she seemed to still be studying him. _What are you looking for? _he wanted to ask her.

"What makes your family so powerful?" he asked instead.

Odessa laughed suddenly. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. We're very good at spells, charms, and curses."

"That's it?"

She crossed her arms, shooting him an amused look. "Isn't that enough?"

Severus cocked his head sharply. Everything she said seemed to make sense, but something still wasn't right. Was he really being paranoid? Or was there still more to this woman than met the ear and eye? No, there was no way she was a Death Eater. She would have had the mark. But just because she wasn't a follower of the Dark Lord didn't mean she wasn't hiding something. Were her secrets lethal? He couldn't tell.

But why did he even care? Naturally he didn't want any dark wizards or witches underfoot, but aside from that...perhaps it was his curiosity about pure-bloods, perhaps it was just the mystery that enticed him. Or perhaps he just didn't know when to turn his brain off and lead a normal life. Yes. That was very likely.

He stood suddenly, his cloaks billowing around him. "Yes, it is enough. Good evening, Ms. Gayle."


	6. Chapter Five

**_A few things: 1) There's a little bit of smut in this chapter. If graphic sex or cursing bothers you, please do not read. 2) I already know the ending to this story, it's already all planned out. So if it starts to get a little strange and the new elements I introduce don't seem to make sense...hang in there! There_ _is__ method to my madness! 3) _****_Comments and constructive criticism are warmly welcomed! This is how I can make the story better!_**

_Chapter Five: Rumors__  
_

Severus didn't see or hear from Gayle again for nearly two weeks. "She's ill." Minerva announced to students and staff. The headmistress asked Severus if he could help her and Slughorn cover Gayle's classes. He reluctantly agreed. Two days in, Slughorn announced he had a personal emergency and needed to leave immediately. He wouldn't give explanation. Fortuitously, Minerva found a replacement.

"I'd like you all to welcome Mr. Henry Thomas! Mr. Thomas will replace Professor Slughorn as Potions Master for the time being. He served as an Aura at the Ministry for quite some time and is very happy to substitute for Professor Slughorn until he can return."

The student body clapped politely. Minerva turned to Mr. Thomas. "Professor, is there anything you'd like to say?"

Severus noticed - with distain - that as Thomas walked forward with a smile to the podium, most of the female student population swooned. He couldn't be that much younger than Snape, yet he looked far more youthful and kept. He had bright blue eyes, tidy light brown hair, a strong jawline, and a well muscled body. He wore a simple brown dress suit with a plain blue tie and brown loafers which recalled to mind the fashion sense of Remus Lupin.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagal, for that warm welcome." Thomas said pleasantly. "It is a privilege to have the opportunity to teach at this esteemed school. I know the magical talent here is some of the best in the world, and I am honored to work with you all. I expect I won't be disappointed. Thank you." With another smile, Thomas returned to his seat, the one normally used by Slughorn. The student body clapped again, the females clapping more enthusiastically than the boys. It was everything Severus could do to restrain his eyes from rolling.

"Thank you, Professor Thomas." Minerva intoned. "I trust, students, that you all will be on your best behavior for our new Potions Master. Now, let dinner begin!"

* * *

No sooner had Severus returned to his chambers after dinner than he received a note.

_Please see me in my office immediately._

_- M.M._

Surprised, Severus made a beeline for the headmistress' office. When he arrived, the Minister of Magic, Thomas, and Minerva were there. No one seemed to be happy.

"- can't just come in here like this!" Minerva was finishing.

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked cooly as he entered. This question was discreetly directed at Minerva.

"Oh, Severus, good, you're here. The _m__inister_ believes we are harboring a fugitive." Minerva glared at the minister.

Severus turned to him. "A fugitive? And who would _this_ be?"

Thomas answered instead with a tight smile. "Odessa Gayle."

Severus arched an eyebrow. The minister waved a hand, exasperated at the new Potions master. "We don't _know_ if she's a criminal, now, Thomas!" He turned to Severus. "She's merely a person of interest. She's come to our attention recently and we want to keep an eye on her is all."

"And what, exactly, has Ms. Gayle done to warrant such interest?" Severus asked.

Minerva chimed in before either gentlemen could answer. "They refuse to tell us! They expect us to spy on Odessa and report everything to them - they even put _him _here -" She motioned to Thomas. "- and they won't even tell us what she is accused of."

The minister was looking more uncomfortable and irritated by the moment. "That's classified information."

"This is unbelievable!" Minerva exclaimed.

Severus held a palm face up to Minerva before he addressed Thomas and the minister. "It would help us, help _you_, if you could tell us what she supposedly is accused of doing. Or we can't be much use to you."

Thomas narrowed his eyes at Snape. "Don't you _recognize_ her?" For a man who seemed so warm earlier, he was practically frigid now.

"_Should_ I?"

"You see, Thomas?" the minister said. "If she is who you think she is, Snape would know."

Thomas snorted. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." He smiled mirthlessly as he eyed Severus. "Unless he isn't as _innocent_ as everyone thinks. Memories can be tampered with, you know. And Snape is probably one of the most powerful dark wizards ever known. He probably altered those memories."

"Thomas - " the minister began, but Severus stopped him, moving closer to Thomas as he felt his temper rising.

"As _flattering_ as your overestimation of my abilities may be, I have never been a dark wizard. Rather, I've been an exceptionally good spy." A light bulb suddenly went off in Severus' mind. He turned back to the minister sharply. "The Dark Bride." he scowled. "You're still following _that_ rumor?"

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Minerva.

Severus turned to her. "The Dark Bride. Some outlandish theory the ministry picked up. According to this _rumor_ - which has _never _had even the _slightest_ evidence - Voldemort sired a child off a woman in order to use the child's body as a vessel for his soul. But seeing as no such child was actually _used_ when the Dark Lord returned, one would think such a theory _insupportable_." He turned back to Thomas and the minister. "Am I right, _gentlemen_?"

The minister was scowling now while Thomas looked surprisingly amused. "Something like that." the minister muttered.

"We believe that the child was secreted away, kept hidden and under guard." Thomas expounded enthusiastically. "The mother of the child would have been chosen meticulously, of course. It wouldn't just be anyone. It would be someone of great power, someone whose genetics would enhance magical ability in the offspring. If we can find the mother, we can find the child."

"Oh yes, of course...a child hidden away for over _two decades_ without anyone ever hearing of them." Severus jabbed dryly.

"Why would the ministry be looking for this child and woman?" Minerva asked. "I mean, if they've never been a threat -"

"-and they don't even _exist_." Severus interjected wryly.

"_Because_," Thomas said impatiently. "Do we really want another Tom Riddle around? Only this time, possibly more powerful than the original? And this woman, she certainly would have information useful to the Ministry." His eyes darkened. "And what if they found a way to bring Riddle back?"

"Ridiculous." Severus said. "Voldemort's followers are on the run, and if _I _didn't know about this child and woman, there's certainly no way anyone _else_ knew about this absurd enterprise either."

Minerva was quiet for a moment, giving Severus a long, knowing look before addressing Thomas and the minister again. "You honestly believe that there is a plot to bring back Voldemort from the dead, and that Odessa Gayle is this...this _Dark Bride_? "

The minister looked uncomfortable again. "Perhaps. She fits the profile."

"And what profile is _that_?" Severus glared.

"She comes from a long line of very powerful wizards and witches." Thomas pointed out.

Severus snorted. "Oh yes! That's certainly reason enough right there! Your logic is falliable. You're going to ruin this woman's life just because of her ancestry."

"Which is _why_," the minister said tightly, "We did not want to tell you in the first place."

"What proof do you have, other than the potency of her ancestry?" Minerva asked.

"Look, Minerva" the minister hedged. "It's not just Odessa Gayle. We're looking at a number of talented witches within the proper age range. We just want to monitor her. If she's innocent, there will be nothing to find."

Minerva's lips thinned. "And how do you expect to do that? I won't have any of your charms placed in Hogwarts."

"There's no need for that." Thomas said quickly. "That's why I'm here and -" he smiled at Severus "- I'm sure Snape will be more than happy to help."

"Do I have a _choice_?" Severus muttered, though he knew the answer.

Thomas' smile was sharp. "As it so happens, no, you do not."

* * *

The minister and Thomas left shortly thereafter, but Minerva had Severus stay behind.

"What do you think?" she asked him quietly, wringing her hands.

"It's utter nonsense. There was _no_ 'Dark Bride'. There is no plan to bring Voldemort back. He's _dead_. He won't be coming back. I would have known all about it. Or someone would. Someone, somehow, would have let it slip. No, I'm guessing this is just a rumor, perhaps even started by Voldemort, to distract the Ministry on some wild goose chase."

"Well you didn't know of the holcruxes, none of us did. What of your suspicions of Odessa before?"

Severus pursed his lips. "I spoke with her. And I looked at her arm. There's no mark. If she was associated with Voldemort, there would have _undoubtably_ been a mark."

"Did she say anything about her family?"

"She believes Dumbledore erased the information on her family because her bloodline was so strong. Of course Voldemort still found the family, but they chose not to side with him, which is why her brother and father died. Voldemort probably discovered information about their family from the Ministry and had them investigated."

"Terrible."

"Indeed."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I trust that you'll protect her from these false accusations." Minerva finally said. "I can't even imagine what would happen should Odessa be branded a traitor. It would ruin her life."

"I will do what I can." he responded grimly.

* * *

Severus returned to his chambers with the intention to sleep, but with everything he heard in Minerva's office, he found it elusive. Thomas and Gayle's words kept replaying in his mind. No doubt this 'Dark Bride' theory was false - _no doubt _- but he knew something wasn't adding up with Gayle's story, and the Ministry's misgivings did nothing to ease his curiosity or suspicion of the Charms mistress. He didn't know whether he should be upset this venture would only promote his obsessive tendencies, or he should be happy that this would give him a welcome distraction and purpose.

War always gave him purpose before, plotting, watching, preparing, waiting. With victory secured, there was no more purpose. He felt hollow, numb and so very alone. There would be moments where rage would overcome him with stupid, immature thoughts. _You were nothing more than a pawn of both Dumbledore and Voldemort_, the voice would say. _And Lily never loved you. She only cared about you to a point. If **she** couldn't love or care about you, then who would ever could?_ And then Severus would come down from this anger and profusely weep as he poured over all his mistakes and his cruelty, the guilt eating him alive. Even the death of Dumbledore - the only other person in life who gave a care about him - railed at him, even though the Headmaster was merely living on borrowed time already. Severus would never forget the look in his only friend's eyes as he killed him, as he watched him fall from the bell tower.

If only he could go back in time. If only he heeded his beloved's voice and turned away from the darkness. If only he would have loved her more than power at that time. Would Lily have loved him and not Potter? If only he hadn't told Voldemort about the prophecy. If only he had been more involved with hiding the Potters and more diligent in his If only, if only, if only. Then at least Lily would still be alive. At least, despite her marriage to the swine, he would still see her beautiful face, look into her beautiful eyes, hear her beautiful voice.

And so went this rollercoaster. There were days where loneliness and anguish hit him with such a ripping force that it was all he could do to get out of bed and convincingly face the day. He welcomed the days he felt nothing at all, the cold numbness of unbelief settling into his soul. It was so much better than the despair and anger. Either way, he always felt exhausted. He forced himself to eat. And he frequently drank Dreamless Sleep, otherwise he might _not_ sleep. If he did, he feared he'd dream. He didn't trust his dreams. With Dumbledore gone, there was no one to talk to about such things. He certainly wasn't going to speak with Minerva, even though he knew she'd welcome it. Upon his own self-reflection he loathed himself for his weakness and trite self-pity. He couldn't imagine allowing anyone else the opportunity to see him so pathetic. Dumbledore had been a necessity to save Lily and defeat Voldemort. The habit of closing off the people around him to protect dire secrets, as well as protect his self esteem, was hard to break.

**"Fuck!" he bit out. "Oh gods –"**

**The girl writhed under him, her legs wrapped around his waist, but her wrists were tied above her head to the headboard of the bed so she couldn't touch him. He buried his face in her soft, honey and jasmine scented hair, breathing hard and expelling expletives. Her soft moans and cries echoed in his ears.**

**"Fuck, yes, yes…kiss me, kiss me Severus…"**

**He stopped thrusting for a moment, pulling back enough to look into her big, beautiful eyes while he grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck and yanked her head back.**

**"_Don't_****. Call. Me. Severus." He lightly slapped her across the face, only enough to sting, but not hurt or leave a mark. "And ****_don't_**** ask me to kiss you." He thrust into her, ****_hard_****, to punctuate his point. Her back bowed off the bed with a whimper in response. It was all Severus could do to keep from cumming, but he wanted to prolong their encounter.**

**"Flip over. All fours."**

**Without a word she clumsily moved to obey him. He firmly gripped his throbbing dick with one hand while the other grasped her hip. Using his hand to guide him, he slowly eased into her. ****Her pussy pulsed around him, gripping him, trying to suck him in deeper. He bit back a moan, but didn't quite succeed. She wiggled her hips slightly in eagerness. He smacked her ass.**

**"Stay. _Still_****."**

**Another moment and he was composed. As he slowly, gently pushed his thick, hard cock in and out of her, he reached his hand around the girl's hips to rub her clit. Her groans crescendoed until just minutes later she stilled for a moment before crying out. He climaxed after her, spilling his seed deep within her as he tried futilely to hold back his own pleasured moan. He remained kneeled between her thighs only a moment longer to catch his breath before withdrawing and falling on his back to the girl's left. **

**As Severus swung his arm over his eyes, he could feel the girl move beside him. For a moment, only the sounds of their labored breathing could be heard through the thick, sex-scented air. He was about to get off the bed and redress when the girl pulled herself over his body, straddling his waist. His eyes flew open as his hands moved to her hips to push her off. **

**"_What_ do you think -"**

**She slapped him across the face. _Hard_. Severus blinked in shock. She arched an eyebrow at him, face otherwise calm. "You seem to have forgotten yourself..._Severus_." This was followed with a quick, hard slap across the face again, before he could respond. He tried to move to defend himself, get her off him, yell at her, but he couldn't move or talk. **

**"Oh, so sorry about that." she said, noticing Severus' confusion and effort. "But I need you to listen to what I have to say." She leaned closer into his face, the red-gold hair falling on either side of them like a tent. "Are you listening, _Severus_? Blink twice if you are." **

**Scowling, he pointedly hesitated before he blinked twice. **

**"Good." Her smiled widened. "You seem to treat me as a common whore. Let me remind you that my blood runs purer and stronger than yours. It is a privilege to even touch me, much less _fuck_ me. Do you understand?"**

**He reluctantly blinked twice. **

**"Excellent." She traced his jawline with a finger. "Additionally, I don't care if you think of Lily when you fuck me. But don't treat me like a little girl. I'm not a silly little girl, no matter how young I look or naive I seem, and you'd do well to remember that. Understand?"**

**He blinked twice again, panicked about her bringing up Lily. If she told anyone...**

**"Good." She kissed his forehead then pressed her mouth to his ear. "Don't worry," Odessa whispered. "I'm not going to tell anyone about Lily..." **

Severus woke with a start, breathing heavily as if he had been running a sprint. When had he fallen asleep? His hand was around his cock again and there was once again a mess. This dream had reoccurred several times, but this was the first time that it continued past fucking the girl. What the hell was happening to him?

* * *

The next morning Odessa was back in her seat. Everyone but Thomas had arrived to breakfast. Severus took great pains to ignore her as she sat down. In addition to all the meritless commotion the Ministry was making about her, the nonsensical, yet vivid, sex dreams made him incredibly uncomfortable around her.

"Good morning!"

Without moving his head, Severus glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before snapping his Daily Prophet and continuing to read the worthless dribble.

He heard her clear her throat. "I said, 'Good morning!'."

He slowly turned his head to her with a forced look of boredom. "I heard you the _first_ time." he said, drawing out the words. He studied her for a moment. "You seem better. I'm assuming that you can take the brats off my hands now then, mmm?" He returned to his paper.

Gayle sighed quietly beside him. A moment later Thomas' voice rang out. "Good morning everyone!" He sounded far too cheery. It was too early in the morning for this shit. There were murmurs of reciprocate morning greetings. Instead of sitting in Slughorn's customary mealtime seat, he took the one on the other side of Gayle.

"Well good morning there." Severus could hear a suggestive smile in Thomas' voice as he greeted Odessa. "And you are?"

"Not interested." Gayle responded coolly.

"My apologies. Whenever I see a beautiful woman, I can't help myself." Thomas' voice sounded irritatingly sincere.

There was a long pause and then, "It's alright. I'm Professor Odessa Gayle. I'm assuming you're Slughorn's replacement, Professor Thomas?"

"Indeed I am."

"A pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, Professor Gayle. You are American?"

"How could you tell?" Her voice was gently teasing.

Thomas laughed. "Normally I find American accents quite savage, but yours is lovely."

"Why thank you. Although I've been in the UK the past couple years, so I've had opportunity to improve."

Severus listened closely to their conversation. They continued their light, and irritating, flirtation for a few more minutes before Thomas turned to Severus.

"And how are you this morning...Professor Snape, is it?"

Severus deliberately closed his newspaper and turned to stare at Thomas with a calculatingly annoyed expression. "Indeed. How could you tell?" he said, purposefully echoing Gayle. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Odessa's mouth twitching slightly upward.

Thomas wisely did not mention all the publicity Severus received. "I know you used to be Potions master, and I was hoping you could meet with me later and help me find my bearings among the Potion stores since Slughorn isn't here. Say, after dinner tonight?"

Severus opened his newspaper again, turning to read it before responding. "If I must."

* * *

"Who can tell me what the three unforgivable curses are, what they do, and why they are unforgivable?"

Severus was pacing the floor in front of his class of 3rd year students. "_Any_one?"

A hand raised in the back of the room. Severus strained his eyes to see who the student was. "Yes?"

"The first is Avada Kedavra and it causes instant death. It appears as a flash of green light." Severus walked briskly forward to see who the student was while the pupil continued. "There is, supposedly, no counter-curse or blocking spell to be used against it, but one can use objects to shield themselves. It is unforgivable because the use of this curse will sentence you to life in Azkaban...although this ban was lifted during both Wizarding Wars for all three unforgivable curses in order to defeat Voldemort."

"What do you mean by, 'supposedly'?" Severus had reached the back of the classroom now.

"I mean we've yet to find a counter-curse or shield spell for the curse."

Severus studied the boy for a moment. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, unremarkable features that could be easily forgotten. Plain student robes, obviously not been assigned a house yet. And young. Too young for a 3rd year it seemed. He bent at the waist to lean into the boy's face. "What. Is. Your. Name?"

The boy was still the perfect example of calmness. Severus didn't like that. Any other student would have cringed away from him with fear in their eyes. "Marcus Price, sir. Today is my first at Hogwarts. I transfered from Salem."

"You have an English accent."

"I hail from England, sir."

"Where?"

"London."

"Who are your parents?"

The boys eyes hardened at that. "My mother is Elizabeth Price. All I know about my father is that he was a talented wizard. He was not there growing up and my mother wouldn't tell me who he was."

Severus stood back up. "A bastard then?" He expected the boy to lose his temper.

"Yes sir, I believe my parents were not married." The boy's calm did not change.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And how is it, Marcus Price, that you know so much about the unforgivable curses?"

"I read about them, sir."

"And why would a boy like you read about them?"

"I enjoy reading. I know quite a bit about Quidditch too, more than the Dark Arts even. Would you like to hear?"

A student dared snicker. Severus turned his head sharply at the sound. The rest of the class was deathly quiet. After a moment, he turned back to Price. After a momentarily glare, he turned abruptly on his heel and stalked back to the front of the class. Something about the boy disturbed him. "Since you, Mr. Price, are so fond of reading, you will write an 5,000 word essay on who I, Severus Snape, am. You have a week to complete it."

"Shall I start from the beginning, sir?" There was no malice, annoyance, or sarcasm. Just calm, indifferent sincerity.

"The beginning would be the logical place to start." Severus responded dryly. He glared at the rest of the class. "Can anyone _else _tell me what the second unforgivable curse is?"


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six: New Students_

Severus received a note from Minerva requesting him to stop by her office on the way to dinner. He anticipated a discussion or complaint about the ministry and its ridiculous covert operation regarding Ms. Gayle. As he entered the room, however, he was surprised to find Minerva, Gayle, and Sprout waiting for him.

"Ah, welcome Severus. We're waiting for Thomas to bring the two new students so we can sort them into their proper houses." the headmistress said.

Severus gave Gayle a long sidewise glance. She was smiling at him. "Don't get too excited...I'm hoping for them both to be Ravenclaws." she teased him.

"Well aren't you in a good mood." he observed dryly.

"I'm feeling much better."

"Apparently."

"Don't get your hopes up, now, Odessa." Sprout pipped in cheerfully. "I have a good feeling I'll be getting some more Hufflepuffs."

Gayle simply laughed. "I couldn't be too upset were that to happen. Your Hufflepuffs have been very well behaved this year."

"Consequently," Severus said pointedly, ignoring Sprout's and Gayle's banter, "Why wasn't _I_ told about the new students?"

"Their arrival was quite sudden." Minerva explained. "I just heard from the Headmaster at Salem a day before they arrived."

Thomas entered at that, leading the student Severus noticed in D.A.D.A. earlier.

"Ah Thomas, good! I believe we'll be able to make dinner on time." Minerva greeted.

Behind the new student entered...an identical looking boy. Obviously identical twins, both with brown hair, brown eyes, and very plain looking. But there was a fire in their eyes. How did he not notice them both before? No doubt the second had been hiding as the first had. As short as they were, it'd be easy to lose them among the students. The twins glanced from Minerva, to Sprout, took a lingering glance at Odessa (_Unsurprising_, Severus thought), until their eyes rested upon him. They stared at Snape (_Unsurprising_, Severus thought again), unabashedly, until Minerva cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Marcus and Michael Price, may I introduce you to the Heads of House here at Hogwarts. You know Professor Thomas, the new Head of Gryffindor House. May I also introduce Professor Gayle of Ravenclaw House, Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff House, and Professor Snape, filling in for Professor Slughorn for Slytherin House."

The boy to the left spoke up. "We are pleased to meet you all, professors. I am Marcus Price and this," he made a sweeping gesture to the boy beside him, "Is my brother, Michael."

"A pleasure." Michael said curtly. He was still staring at Severus.

Gayle cleared her throat at that moment. Michael glanced at her. As she smiled warmly at him, he bowed his head quickly. Severus avoided rolling his eyes. It hadn't escaped his notice that half the male students population seemed to be half in love with the Charms Mistress.

"Well alright my dears, come forward now and we'll have you sorted then. You first, Michael." Minerva picked up the Sorting Hat from the stool and motioned for the boy to step forward. Michael did, plopping on the stool with a sigh. She placed the hat upon his head and stepped back.

"Aaaaaah! What do we have here! Most unusual..." The Sorting Hat was quiet for a moment with a perplexed expression upon his face. "Your talents are very conflicted. I sense a great deal of power in you, yeeeeeessss. Ambitious, clever, you would be a perfect choice for Slytherin..."

"No, not Slytherin...I prefer Gryffindor."

"Are you sure?" The Sorting Hat seemed puzzled. "I can see some potential there, but Slytherin...Slytherin would suit you best. They could help you reach heights you've never known!"

"Gryffindor, please." Michael said stubbornly.

"Alright, very well then." The hat said reluctantly. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Minerva took the Sorting Hat off the boy's head and motioned for Marcus to come forward as Michael went to stand beside Professor Thomas. The new Potions master was grinning from ear to ear. Severus noticed Gayle's mouth was set in a thin line. Was she really _that_ upset at not having a new Ravenclaw?

Marcus came forward eagerly and plopped down on the stool. He was staring intently at Snape with a hopeful expression upon his face. Why, Severus didn't know. He _did _just punish the boy for his cheeky remark in class. Minerva placed the Sorting Hat upon the lad's head. It sprung to life immediately.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Just as your brother, clever and ambitious...but also intelligent and scholarly! Ah, and what's this? A brave and empathetic soul too? Well well, this will be difficult...you could go to Gryffindor with your brother, of course, but perhaps Ravenclaw would suit you better...although I believe Slytherin is where you are best suited, among those who will help you to use your power to reach the greatness I am sure you will achieve!"

"I'd like Slytherin, please." Marcus said, still gazing at Snape.

"Excellent then!" The hat exclaimed. "SLYTHERIN"

After Minerva took the Sorting Hat off his head, Marcus jumped up eagerly and paced over to Severus with a triumphant grin. Snape pointedly ignored the boy. Something about his enthusiasm to join Slytherin was extremely annoying. "Are we done here then?" asked Severus irritatedly, to no one in particular.

Minerva looked amused. "Yes, we may make our way to dinner now. Congratulations, boys! I hope you will enjoy your time here at Hogwarts. Professor Thomas and Professor Snape will brief you on what you need to know."

With that, she headed out of her office with Thomas and Michael following close behind. They seemed chummy already. Gayle and Sprout were lightly jesting at each other again as they turned to follow the others out.

"Better luck next time, Odessa." Sprout said.

"You too, Pomona." Gayle glanced back then at Severus and Marcus. She was smiling faintly at them. "I believe you two will make a wonderful pair." she said. "You have gained probably one of the best students in the school, Professor Snape. I do envy you."

Severus darted a sideways glance at Marcus out of the corner of his eye. He was smiling at Odessa.

"Thank you, Professor Gayle." Severus responded shortly. His robes billowing behind him, he quickly pushed past the Charms mistress to make his way to dinner, paying no mind to Marcus.

Severus could hear footfalls behind him as he stalked down the halls. Finally Marcus caught up, but he was silent as he paced quickly next to the Head of Slytherin, trying to keep up with Snape's longer strides.

"Why did you want Slytherin so badly, lad?" Severus asked cooly. "Crave _power_ do you?"

"No, sir." Marcus was a little out of breath. Severus smiled inwardly.

"Then why, answer me."

"Mother says father was a Slytherin. I would be proud to follow in his footsteps. He is a great man."

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't tell you otherwise." Severus responded dryly. "So he's alive then I suppose."

"You may suppose that." Marcus responded in like.

Severus stopped abruptly, turning upon the boy. "Careful with your _cheek_. Losing points for your house isn't the best way to make friends."he sneered.

"Yes, sir." Marcus responded tightly. There was something in the boy's expression...something familiar...

Severus turned just as abruptly as he stopped and continued to the hall. Marcus went to the Slytherin table when they arrived. As Severus walked towards his now customary seat by Gayle, he watched as the boy was pushed by the other Slytherins to the very back. Something about that railed at him.

Thomas and Gayle were already in their seats, as was Minerva and the rest of the staff, waiting for Snape and Marcus before beginning. Instead of sitting down by Gayle, Severus continued walking past, stepping down from the front of the hall and striding to the back of the Slytherin table. His robes flying out behind him, Snape took Marcus by his robe and practically dragged the boy forward.

Marcus didn't protest, but his brown eyes widened in surprise as he tried to keep up with Snape's quick pace. Some students were snickering at the scene, including Michael at the Gryffidor table. When he reached the front of the Slytherin table, Severus pushed Marcus between two students, glaring at all the Slytherins.

"If I hear or see Mr. Price having _any_ problems, _whatsoever,_ _I_ will see to you _personally_." Severus voice was laced with cold hostility. "Do I make myself clear?" He raised his head to glare at the rest of the students in the hall. Anyone who was glancing over to watch the spectacle quickly turned away, except Michael. He was staring, open-mouthed, at Snape.

There was a chorus of astonished "Yes sir"s from the Slytherin table before Severus turned on his heel and made his way back beside Gayle. Minerva cleared her throat as she stood to make announcements from the podium. She did, of course, announce and welcome the arrival of the Price twins, before moving on to misbehavior warnings, and test and house reminders.

Severus went rigid as he felt Gayle's body brush against his as she leaned over, that unique scent of honey and jasmine filling his nostrils. "Well done." she whispered. There was a smile in her voice. **A w****arm, lithe body...a pink, smiling mouth...fields of green..."_Well_ done_!_" her sweet, alto voice laughed...**

Severus blinked a few times, trying to clear the vague image out of his mind.

"Severus?" Gayle was whispering beside him. "Are you alright?"

"_Fine_."

Gayle mercifully leaned away and said nothing more. Thomas kept her attention the rest of the meal with thinly veiled flirtation, obviously trying to use his charm to work into her confidence. Even though he was glad the attention was off of him, it grated on Severus' nerves. Suddenly, Thomas was leaning over Gayle to speak to him. Odessa pointedly tried to lean out of his way, but the Potions master was obviously intentionally brushing his body against hers. Snape's jaw clenched.

"So I'll see you a bit later then, Snape? Shouldn't take too long, going through the potions stores." he smiled.

"Yes."

"Excellent." Thomas lingered a moment longer than necessary before sitting back up. He smiled at Gayle as he stood to leave. "Odessa, a pleasure as always." He took her unvolunteered hand and kissed the top.

"Of course, Professor Thomas."

"Please, call me Henry." he grinned.

"Ah, Henry." She pulled her hand away from his with a polite smile.

"Goodnight Odessa."

"Goodnight...Henry."

As Thomas left, Severus could feel Gayle relax beside him with a sigh. There was a quiet stillness that urged Severus glance at Odessa out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at him with a faint smile. "You don't care for the new Potions master any more than I do, do you Snape?"

He followed her gaze to his white knuckled grip on his cutlery. He relaxed. "What's not to like?" he asked dryly.

Odessa laughed as she stood to leave. "Visit with me after you see to Thomas. I'll be in my chambers." She left before Severus could respond.

* * *

"One of us should get close to her." Thomas said. He was pacing the potions storeroom while Severus stood still by one of the work tables. "You know, gain her trust."

"Naturally."

Thomas ran his hands through his hair. "I thought she'd warm up to me, but she's a block of ice, that one." he continued crossly. "I don't see what I'm doing wrong. Although..." He glanced over at Snape as he stopped pacing. "She may not trust me as easily since I'm with the ministry. But you, you were a Death Eater. She may trust you."

"If she _is_ one of the Dark Lord's followers - which I _doubt_, much less this '_Dark Bride_' in your nonsensical theory - I hardly believe she would trust someone who betrayed her party."

Thomas' smile was not kind. "_Did_ you betray Voldemort, Snape? Where you _really_ working for us all this time?"

Snape's could feel his temper rising. "If you have something to say, Professor Thomas, say it." he dared him.

Thomas snorted, but didn't take the bait. "Get close to her, Snape. And report to me on what you find. If you can snag anything that looks suspicious-"

"If I could fool Voldemort, I can handle _Ms. Gayle_. I will report what I find." _Or not, _he thought. _Ridiculous goose chase..._

"Please do." Thomas said coldly.

**N/A:** Thanks goes to my readers for their patience in waiting for this chapter! Work has picked up a bit. I apologize for how short it is. I have been doing quite a bit of writing on the conclusion of the story lately. Even though I know the conclusion, sometimes certain scenes come in bits and pieces, and most of the time it's out of order. I try to write them down immediately before they escape my memory. See you next week!


End file.
